


For Years and Years

by diamondfallz



Category: One Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfallz/pseuds/diamondfallz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only eight years old when the new family moved in next door. The day he saw the really pretty new boy in his second grade classroom. Liam instantly wanted to share his crayons with him. The boy had really pretty eyes. Liam liked him alot. After that first encounter he knew he would never love anyone else the way that he loved Zayn. Is it possible to know that you love someone when you're only in the second grade?</p><p>Alternately:</p><p>Liam Payne falls for Zayn Malik at the tender age of eight years old. A time when you're not really sure of life and other things. Liam was sure though. All he ever wants is Zayn. Louis, Harry and Niall are along for the ride. Everyone gets a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 001: 8 Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing summaries. I hope you guys like this though. I had fun writing it. If you can't tell this is the first time I've posted on this sight without having seconds thoughts. The first chapters are kind of Blah to me but I think they get better towards like the end.  
> I tried.  
> Leave comments and other things if you'd like.  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Also...You know...Disclaimer. This is a work of fiction and imagination. 
> 
> PS: I love Ziam! Also respectively I love both Zayn and Liam as individuals.

**Chapter 001: 8 Years Old**

"But I don't want to go Baba. I don't want to." the little boy cried as he held on to the very tall man's leg.

"Ah. I thought you said you'd be my big boy today. Zayn. Remember? You said you'd be brave for me and mom."

The man picked the boy up and cuddled him. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as a few parents walked by and cooed at the sight. He rubs soothing circles on the small boy's back to calm him. Zayn gripped tighter to him.

"Alright bud. You know you're getting kind of big. Maybe too big for me to do this."

"Don't make me go. They're going to be mean to me. I want to go back with my old friends. And. And Doni." Zayn spoke into his father's chest.

There was a sigh from him. He placed the boy on the ground and knelt down his level. Zayn locked eyes with him. His bottom lip poking out a little bit. His eyes watery.

"Beta. This is our new home now. I know you miss everyone back home but think of it like this. You can make new friends and still have the ones back home yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay." Zayn replied sadly. His chin resting on his chest.

His father smiled and gave him a pat on the back. He stood back upright and huffed. He looked around at the other parents. A smile crept on his face as his eyes landed on his wife. She was speaking with Zayn's teacher, Miss Langston, a sweet looking lady. Maybe around twenty-five. Zayn followed behind his dad as they made their way over to the two women.

"And this must be Zayn?" The lady smiled down at him. Zayn coward at his father's side. Hiding behind his leg a little bit. She only smiled in response."Your mom says you're a great artist. I can't wait to see your work. Do you want to put your things away? I can show you where if you'd like."  
Zayn looked at his mom then quickly to his dad, who gave him a smile and nod. He let his eyes fall to his teacher and gave her a small nod. She smiled and returned the nod. Zayn, reluctantly, took a hold of her hand. His mom and dad stood waving at him as they walked toward his selected cubby. Zayn took a deep inhale before exhaling hard.

********

Liam was laughing at his best friend, Louis. He was lucky they ended up in the same class again this year. He always made LIam smile. There were a few more of his friends in the class as well but he was more thankful for Louis.

"Who is that?" Louis asked. Liam whipped his head towards where Louis was pointing. He saw a boy holding Miss Langston's hand as she showed him his cubby. Liam watched as she led the shy boy over to the empty seat across from him. He was really pretty. Like the girl from Liam's summer camp with the curly red hair. Liam couldn't help but stare at him. Miss Langston whispered something to the boy before walking to her desk.

Both Liam and Louis sat silent as they stared at the boy. Louis eyed him before glancing at Liam. He turned to look at the boy again before speaking.

"What's your name?" he asked bluntly. The boy looked up at him a bit scared. "I'm Louis and this is my best friend Liam. What's your name?"

"Z-Zayn." he replied softly.

"Well Zen. You're lucky because now you're my friend too. Are you new here?" Louis spoke matter of factually.

"Yeah." Zayn replied.

"I can tell. You talk funny. I like the way you talk though. Liam, I like him. He's our new friend." Louis said looking at his best friend. "But we're still best friends though."  
Liam gave Louis a nod before looking over at Zayn. He opened his mouth to say something but Miss Langston spoke first. His eyes never spent too much time away from Zayn. He still hadn't looked up from his paper. He hadn't said anything either. Not even at lunch, when Louis had taken a few of his apple slices. After school Liam sat outside on his front porch. He didn't want to watch cartoons so he decided to go outside and play with his remote control car.

He paused when he heard laughter coming from across the street.

"Alright Z. I'm heading to work now. See you in the morning before school." A tall man said from across the street. Liam looked up to find the voices. There he was. It was the really pretty boy from his class. Zayn. He was smiling.

"Okay daddy. Bye." Zayn waved from his spot on the stairs.

Liam watched from his porch. Then Zayn was looking at him. They were looking at each other. Zayn waved before running into his house. Liam didn't even have time to wave back. He was about to go back inside his own house when he heard him. Yelling from across the street. Liam turned around. A smile spread across his face. Zayn waved at him. He was standing on the sidewalk. Liam looked back at his front door before shrugging and walking down to the sidewalk on his side of the street. He could see Zayn kind of smiling. That made Liam smile.

"H-Hi Zayn." he greeted. "You live here?"

Zayn gave him a nod. His lips quirked and eyebrows furrowed.

"Do you wanna come play with me?"

Liam frowned for a minute. He ha to ask his mom. He huffed then looked at Zayn. A smile growing on his face. He told Zayn to hold on because he had to ask his mom. After running inside and getting permission Liam all but bolted out of the front door and across the street. He was met with a smiling Zayn.

"My mom said I can play with you." He informed Zayn.

Liam followed behind Zayn as they entered his house. He got a tour of the place, met Zayn's mother and sisters and even the pets. The dog and Zayn's lizard. When it was time for Liam to leave, he and Zayn both were reluctant. Zayn even begged his mom, Trisha, to let Liam spend the night because, "We go to the same to school. He can stay in my room. We promise not to stay up all night."

Liam didn't say anything though he did want to stay. His mom had shown up to collect him for dinner. That gained the two boys an extra forty minutes of superheroes because both of their mothers had instantly clicked.

"It was really nice meeting you Karen. Please stop by anytime. You as well Liam. I'm sure Zayn will appreciate it." Trisha smiled.

"Same to you. You know if you're free Saturday you and your family are more than welcomed to come over. My husband always grills out back on nice weekends. The weather is supposed to be nice." Karen replied.

Liam got excited because Zay was going to come over his house and they could play with his game and swim in the pool. He smiled to himself.  
After saying goodnight and then having dinner, Liam had to get ready for bed. When he climbed into bed he couldn't quite get over his excitement. Even if Saturday was five days away. in five days Zayn would be at his house.

********

After the day at Zayn's house and the Saturday at Liam's house, the two boys were inseparable. Along with Louis of course. That Saturday at Liam's house made them even closer. Liam learned that Zayn didn't know how to swim. He didn't want Liam to teach him but Liam was very persistent and Zayn agreed to try and learn over the summer.

Now, almost at the end of the school year, the pair (and Louis) were over at Liam's house. One of their many sleepovers. Louis was already asleep. It was after eleven thirty.  
Liam and Zayn were sitting on their blanket palette watching a movie. A movie that Louis happened to pick out for them.

"Zayn. Can I ask you something?" He whispered as he watched the boy staring at the screen.

"Uh-huh." he replied. Not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Do you...do you like me?" Liam asked in a whisper.

"Course I like you Li. You're my best friend." Zayn smiled glancing quickly from the television screen. Liam returned the smile. He always returns the smile. "Why would you ask that? Did Louis say something mean?"

Zayn frowned at him trying to study his features.

"N-No. Just. I was watching a movie with my sisters and when the guy told the girl that he liked her the first time she didn't like him back." Liam frowned. Zayn gave him an understanding nod.

"So you don't like me then?" Zayn asked confused.

"I do like you!" Liam laughed. "I have to finish the story. So the other time the guy told the girl he liked her she said she liked him too and then they. Well they kissed."  
Zayn was quiet for a minute. He bit at his inner cheek before looking at Liam.

"So. We have to kiss?" he finally asked. "I don't know how to kiss Liam."

"Me neither." Liam huffed. They sat in silence. Louis snored then grumbled something before turning to face the wall. The pair turned their attention back to the movie. That didn't last long because of Zayn's curiosity. He turned to Liam.

"Can I tell you something Li?" he asked. Liam only responded with a nod. "My sister, Doni, said we were going to be married because I told her that I liked you and that we were going to move in the tree house together."

Liam smiled because they did plan to live in Liam's tree house. They made the plan one night when Zayn had gotten into trouble and his dad got upset with him. Zayn snuck over to Liam's house late that night. The two boys promised to move there to stay.

"But boys can't marry boys Zee." Liam returned.

"I said the same thing! But. Doni says they can because Elton John did. Whoever he is." Zayn shrugged. "But we don't have to. We can just be best friends who stay together."

Liam quickly shook his head in disagreement.

"We can! I want to. We can get married and have lots of dogs. Like my mom and dad, well they don't have lots of dogs but that doesn't matter. We can be like them." he smiled. Zayn returned the smile and gave a nod of agreement.

They fell asleep a few minutes later. Zayn going first then Liam. And if the little boy dreamed of kissing Zayn like he'd seen the guy in the movie do then so be it.

********

On the last day of the school they didn't do much of anything. Miss Langston took them to the playground. That was always Louis' favorite time of the school day. According to him, he was the king of the playground.

"Alright! Let's get the over with yeah?" Louis huffed out as he stood in front of the majority of his peers. "Liam do you have the thing?"

Liam nodded and stepped forward to give him the little box. Louis huffed again then turned to the girl standing across from him. Eleanor she was called. Zayn smiled from his spot next to Liam.

"So uh this is for you." Louis said before handing her the box. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Okay." she smiled in reply.

Most of their classmates cheered while others had different reactions. After they dispersed Liam and Zayn sat on the ground. Liam stared at his friend for awhile.

"Zayn. Can I kiss you?" he asked.

This time he didn't hesitate. Zayn gave him a nod. Liam inched closer to him. Zayn stayed perfectly still. His eyes open while Liam's closed. ("That's what the people in the movie did.") Liam's lips pressed softly (lightly) against Zayn's. It was only a peck but it made something spark inside of both boys. Liam's not sure what it was, neither is Zayn. When he moved away from Zayn, Liam opened his eyes. The two stared at each other. A smile spread over Zayn's face while Liam's cheeks turned a shade of red.

"So you like me too?" Liam asked.

Zayn responded with a quick nod before leaning forward and repeating Liam's action. Pressing his lips onto Liam's.

"And now we can get married."


	2. Chapter 002: 12 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Zayn wants to make sure Liam feels the same as he does. Louis knows about their "liking" for each other and it's kind of frustrating for him. Zayn is kind of seeing Harry.  
> (This is when Harry first is introduced)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 002: 12 Years Old**

At twelve years old Zayn met Harry. A curly haired boy who had pretty green eyes. He still lived across the street from Liam. His Liam. They don't really hangout like they used to. They do still have sleepovers. Sometimes without Louis because Louis almost knew he'd end up being the third wheel. Because according to him, the pair of them were heart eyes for each other.

(That never made Liam feel any better. Zayn was hanging out with that curly haired boy. Liam could admit he was a bit jealous. Mostly because that is his Zayn.)  
Zayn smiled at the boy. His green eyes sparkled as they met Zayn's brown ones. He pulled the boy closer and pressed their lips together. Zayn smiled into the kiss. 

"Are you coming over today? Mom and dad are heading to my gram's house for the weekend. Doni's in charge but Liam's mom is going to check in on us." Zayn asked.

"A sleepover? Okay." Harry replied. "Is Louis and Liam gonna be there?"

"Yeah I guess. Our usual plans." Zayn shrugged. Harry pecked his lips quickly.

" 'Kay. We'll I'll see you later baby." The taller boy responded.

After school Zayn sat outside on his porch. (Liam could see him from his spot on the balcony. Zayn knew he was there.) Zayn heard him calling for his attention. When he looked up to the balcony he saw Liam. 

"Come over!" Liam yelled to him. A few minutes later Zayn was standing in Liam's room. Liam half naked, wearing only sweatpants. He smiled at Zayn.

"Hey you came. Louis' on his way over. We're going over to that party in Lakewood. Is Harry coming?" he asked.

"Uh I don't know. Told Harry to come by cause me parents are leaving tonight. Mum didn't tell you?" Zayn asked referring to Karen. They had taken to calling each other's parents mom and dad. It was kind of normal. Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh. Uh. N-no mum didn't mention it. So he's like staying over?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I kind of told him it could be a sleepover. Was going to ask if you and Lou wanted to join but you already have plans." Zayn shrugged. He started playing with the stuffed teddybear on Liam's bed. 

"Yeah. We could drop by afterwards. For a bit."

Zayn shrugged again and gave a nod. Liam frowned and continued getting ready.

Harry was sitting in Zayn's lap. They were watching some movie he'd picked out of the collection. They'd shared a few kisses.

"Is it just going to be us?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Lou and Li have plans." Zayn replied with a slight frown before nuzzling Harry's neck. "You know for someone your size you sure do act like a kitten."

"Aye! There's nothing wrong with cuddles. Besides you give good cuddles." Harry countered. He playfully slapped Zayn's chest. Zayn chuckled and tickled his sides. That began a complete war. When things calmed down and the two were headed to a "makeout" session there was the doorbell. Zayn groaned. Just as he was about to get up to answer the door one of his sisters announced that they would answer it. About a minute later Liam and Louis were joining the party.

********

Liam sat out on his balcony. Louis right there with him. They'd just left Zayn's place. It was too awkward. maybe not for everyone else but for sure Liam. Seeing Zayn and Harry cuddled on his bed.

"Li! Hey come on man." Louis whined. "Give me attention."

"I always give you attention Lou." Liam retorted.

"You're thinking about Zayn again. I know this because you get this look on your face."

Liam frowned at his friend. He does not get a look on his face. Zayn just. The guy just under his skin sometimes. He doesn't know why but Zayn just...he's Liam's Zayn. Liam doesn't like the idea of having to share his Zayn. Especially with Harry. Like what even is their relationship anyway?

"You're doing it again Liam!" Louis yelled. "I actually have an idea. Why don't you just tell Zayn that you fancy him? We've been friends with him since we were eight. Just tell him already."

I don't fancy him." Liam grumbled. "He just. He doesn't hangout with us anymore. He's always with Harry. Like what even is their relationship Lou? Harry is a good guy yeah? He's just far from Zayn's type."

Liam's bottom lip poked out as he mumbled something incoherent. Louis groaned and situated himself next to Liam. He rested his head on his bestfriend's shoulder.

"Li you're jealous. And that's totally cool. I get it but you have to understand that if you don't let Zee know that you want to kiss his beautiful face all the t-" Louis said but Liam interrupted. 

"He's with Harry, Lou. I think it's a little too late for that." Liam retorted. not that he was upset with Louis or anything.

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't want the same thing that you want. You both are just idiots if I'm being completely honest."

Liam scoffed at his friend. he ignored Louis to turn his attention to his phone. He pulled up Zayn's number and texted him. 

**To: Zed**   
_Zed r u stil awake?_

A few minutes passed before he got a response. (And if Liam kind of hoped he'd just interrupted Zayn and Harry making out then so be it.)

**From: Zed**   
_Yeah. Come over?_

**To: Zed**   
_On the balcony_

Liam instantly replied. He looked up from his phone when he heard Louis groan. He was hanging over the balcony.

"Care to help me up Lou?" Zayn asked with a smile.

"Now why would I do that? Where's Harry?" Louis countered.

A smirked played on his lips. Zayn glared at him before huffing. by now Liam was standing beside Louis. Zayn's eyes met with his. There was something in them. Something that made Liam push Louis aside so he could help Zayn up. His Zayn. 

When Zayn was on the balcony they all just sat there in silence. Louis glanced between the both of them. A groan left his mouth in frustration as he threw his head back.

"Something you wanna say babe?" Zayn asked. Louis glared at him as Zayn smirked. 

"I actually have a lot to say but I will hold my tongue." Louis replied with a fake smile. "I'm going to play the game. leave you two here...to pine." The last bit was mumbled as he walked into Liam's room. Zayn only chuckles before turning his attention to Liam. His Liam who hadn't said anything since Zayn's arrival.

"Alright babe?" he asked moving to sit next to Liam. 

"Yeah. Uh where is Harry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Zayn sighed and hunched his shoulders. 

"Asleep yeah? Kind of over did the whole movie night thing. That plus I think Lou drained all of his energy." Zayn laughed. The crinkly eyed laugh where his tongue pressed to the back of his teeth. Liam loved that laugh. That look on his face. He found himself smiling along with Zayn.

"So you snuck out? Kind of boyfriend are you Zed?" Liam teased.

"We're not. Harry's not my boyfriend. I mean not officially. I mean we are only twelve like. Yeah?" Zayn stammered out.

"Not your boyfriend?" And Liam didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. Zayn stared at him. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's fine Li. Uh. I should probably get back yeah?" Zayn said as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Liam gave a nod. He would never admit that a part of him wanted to protest. Wanted Zayn to stay there with him. 

"Yeah. Well see you around yeah? Maybe?"

Zayn responded with a smile as he walked over to the edge of the balcony. Just as he went to climb over he stopped, turned around and pulled Liam in. Zayn pressed his lips to Liam's. Almost instantly Liam had become putty and kissed him back. Butterflies filled his stomach. Zayn gripped Liam's waist causing the taller boy to stumble forward.

"Zayn." Liam whispered. "We...please. Go."

He pulled away from him and stepped back. Zayn stared at him. Confused.

"Li...what? I'm sorry." Zayn said in a soft voice. "I just. I thought...I needed to. Ever since..."

"Since we were eight." Liam said not making eye contact. "Zayn. You can't. I'll just see you later yeah?"

Zayn stared at him for a moment longer before giving a nod. He climbed over the balcony and carefully hopped to the ground. Liam watched him jog across the street. With a sigh he entered his room. Louis was laying on his bed barely awake.

"Zayn's gone?" he asked after a long yawn.

"He kissed me. Why would he do that? He has Harry."

Liam cried. Why? He doesn't know but he did. Louis, his bestfriend, was there to comfort him. Well at least he tried to.


	3. Chapter 003: 14 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kissing. Harry and Niall are a thing now. Liam has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters after this one exhibit a bit (a lot) of explicit words. Cursing if you will. If you're not into that thing I'm truly sorry.   
> There is also a lot of dialogue. Like seriously there is a lot of talking.

**Chapter 003: 14 Years Old**

"Can't really stand the idea of it if I'm honest." Harry said as he glanced at Zayn.

"Stand it or not I'm doing it." Zayn retorted. "Nialler what do you think?"

The blond shrugged as he stared at the television screen.

"Don't know. I just think you should do what makes you happy. I mean he's dating someone right? So you can too yeah?"

"You make it sound easy babe." Harry retorted with a snort. "They have history. You can't just let that go you know."

Niall scoffed before turning to his boyfriend.

"So with your logic then, you and Zayn have history yeah? You're not going to let what you two have go even if you're with me now?"

Zayn watched as Harry's expression changed to something comical. Niall's stared at his boyfriend with a smug look on his face. Harry's eyes narrowed and he tossed one of the pillows at the Irish blond. The three of them dissolved in a text conversation with Liam.

**From: Li**   
_Miss u Zed x_

Zayn smiled as he read the text. Even if they'd sent the text a few times. Every time it was the same reaction. He always got butterflies whenever it came to Liam. After all this time he still got butterflies. he hit reply and typed back a quick message.

**To: Li**   
_Miss u 2. r u hme?_

**From: Li**   
_Yes x_

Zayn's smile grew. Just as he went to text back, Liam sent another message. A text telling him that he was with his "boyfriend". That broke Zayn's smile. He didn't even text back. He turned his attention to his two friends who were all but having sex on his bed right now.

Great. Just fucking great.

********

Liam giggled. Having long forgotten about his text to Zayn because at the moment his boyfriend, Jackson, was kissing his neck and playfully poking his sides.

"Ugh." Jackson groaned as he pulled away from him. "Hate to do this but I have to go."

Liam gave a pout of his lips before huffing. Jackson was two years older than him. Something new and exciting for Liam. He just. Jackson wasn't Zayn. Even though he liked him...alot. The fact still remained. Liam only had eyes for Zayn. His Zayn.

"So I'll text you. Is that okay?" Jackson asked.

"Of course. You are my boyfriend yeah?" Liam chuckled. "Unless there's something you're not telling me Jack."

He smiled and shook his head before leaning over and kissing him. He pulled back with a smile. Liam returned the smile. 

"I'm your boyfriend." he replied.

Jackson gave him one more kiss before saying goodbye. Liam stayed in his room and finished up the last of his homework. After awhile and boredomset in Liam pulled out his phone and checked his notifications. Most of them were from Louis. A text from Jackson. Nothing from Zayn. He hadn't text him back after Liam texted him that he was with Jackson. So of course Liam texted him.

**To: Zed**   
_R u awake? x_

He waited. Approximately five minutes and fifteen seconds. Zayn texted him back.

**From: Zed**   
_jst ot the shwer. goin 2 bed nw._

Liam huffed.

**To: Zed**   
_Can I cme over? x_

**From: Zed**   
_Sure..._

And Liam smiled. From ear to ear. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his sweats. He slid into his slippers and made his way to Zayn's window.  


********

"Cuddle?" Liam asked as he climbed in the bed next to Zayn.

"Course." Zayn replied with open arms. Liam smiled contently as he got comfortable. They were laying in silence for a while. 

"Zed." Liam spoke in a whisper in the empty space.

"What Liam?" he whined. This caused Liam to giggle. When he turned to face Zayn he was smiling.

"Missed you. You didn't text me back." he pouted.

"You said you were with Jackson so I didn't want to interrupt. Besides Haz and Irish were here anyway." Zayn replied coolly.

And yeah that kind of hurt Liam. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted.

"But you always text me back Zed." Liam spoke softly. Zayn could hear the sadness in his voice. Zayn sighed.

"Li...I just." Zayn couldn't reply.

"I don't love him." Liam said into the open space. "Like i like him a lot yeah? I just..."

"Go to sleep Li." Zayn sighed.

"I'm not tired Zayn. I literally haven't heard from you since this after noon. You didn't text me back."

Zayn was becoming annoyed. Not because of Liam...maybe that was part of the reason but not the entire reason.

"Li please. I don't want to talk about this right now." Zayn huffed.

At that Liam sat up on his elbow. His eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip poked out. Liam stared at Zayn. The boy he was madly in love with. Zayn had never been this way towards Liam. 

"What's going on with you Zee? Did I do something to you? What did I do? I can fix it. Just tell me Zayn please." Liam was close to tears. Zayn could hear it in his voice. "Zed."

Without replying Zayn pulled Liam closer and pressed their lips together. Every nerve in his body was sensitive. He let his fingertips run over Liam's hips before gripping tighter. They both moaned into the other's mouth. 

"Z-Zayn. What." Liam tried between kisses. Zayn only hushed his efforts by pulling him closer and pressing their lips harder together. Liam whimpered.  
Everything felt right, even though Liam knew it was wrong. He has a boyfriend. Liam has Jackson. Why is he still kissing Zayn then? Why are Zayn's lips so addicting? Liam pressed into the kiss deeper with a groan. This time Zayn pulled away. They both took in deep breaths as they stared into the other's eyes. A few silent seconds later they were surging forward.

"Li. Say." Zayn pouted between kisses.

"Love you Zed. Always." Liam instantly replied pulling away to look into Zayn's eyes. He watched Zayn smile and pull him back in for another round of kissing. After about five minutes Jackson flooded his mind and guilt took over. He pulled away from Zayn.

"Wha-" Zayn started but stopped short once he saw Liam moving to his window. Without a word Liam left. Zayn sighed and stared up at his ceiling.

********

Liam tried to be normal with Jackson. He really tried to be normal. He couldn't be normal. He was in love with Zayn. That kiss (and the ones before that) only made it hurt worse. He would never have Zayn the way he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya'll in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 004: 16 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically a horribly written bit a kind of smut. There's some language too. Just...I hope you like it.

**Chapter 004: 16 Years Old**

"Come on Li. We have to get on with this yeah? I have to meet Haz at the bookshop." Niall said as he sat with his guitar in hand. Liam grabbed his notebook and turned to the most recently used page. Niall strummed a few chords.

"Alright. Uh the last time you played the one tune. Try that yeah?" Liam said gaining a nod from Niall.

"Whenever you're ready babe."

Liam cleared his throat and listened as Niall played. When he played the right chord Liam began to sing.

_"And I hate.To say I love you. When it's so hard for me. And I hate to say I want you. When you make it so clear you don't want me. I'd never ask you cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say. You'd say I'm sorry. believe me I love you but not in that way."_ he sang.

After about an hour or so Niall had to leave. Liam sat in his room and looked over his lyric book. His phone rang. Zayn's name popped up. He sighed and answered the call.

"Are you busy babe? Can. Can I come over?" Zayn asked before Liam could even say anything.

"Course Zee. I'll meet you at the front door yeah?"

And of course he was meeting his bestfriend at the front door all of two minutes later. They entered the kitchen.

"What's up Zed?" Liam asked after tossing Zayn a bottle of water. He heard his friend exhale heavily. When he looks over at him he can tell that he'd had a long night. (Lucky for him it was Saturday.)

"Uh. Just a bit tired yeah? Stayed with Lou last night. Ant was there too." Zayn replied. "Missed you though. We all did."

"But you missed me more tho." Liam teased.

"Course. Always." Zayn replied. "Can we have a cuddle maybe? Lou is a menace and I question my choice of befriending him. Why couldn't I have just been friendswith you instead? Why are you two a package deal?"

Liam laughed at that. He knew that Zayn could never say no to Louis. The guy had a way of making you do anything. They ended up cuddling and having a movie night (only Disney movies and okay don't judge him because The Time Traveler's Wife is a really good movie okay.)

********

Another party with Louis Tomlinson and Liam was regretting it. Zayn could tell. He could tell because he too was regretting it. His head was spinning and Harry and Niall were making out more than he liked to witness. Liam came and drunkenly, plopped down next to him. He gave Zayn a goofy smile.

"Babe! Zayn I've been looking for you." he giggled.

"How much have you had Li?" Zayn asked pulling him in. Liam gave a pout and furrowed his brow.

"Don't know. A lot." he replied. "Are you mad at me?"

Zayn stared at him for a minute. He signed.

"Course not. Come on. Let's get you some water yeah?"

With a nod Zayn led Liam to the water. He grabbed a bottle from the cooler and opened it for Liam.

"Drink this babe."

Liam giggled and gave a nod. After taking about three long gulps He handed it back to Zayn. He smiled at him, drunkenly of course, and Zayn only huffed out a chuckle. He looked over Liam's drunk teenage appearance. he couldn't hide the fond he held for Liam. His Liam. The boy who he has been in love with for years now.

"Zaynie." Liam whined as he crowded into Zayn's space. "My Zaynie. Always takes care of me. Even when you're mad at me."

"Let's get you outside babe." Zayn spoke softly.

"Too tired. Wanna cuddle."

"My bed or your's?"

It was an automatic retort. He, of course, meant it. Everything he says to Liam he means. Liam giggled and buried his face in Zayn's neck. A gasp left Zayn's lips when he felt Liam's lips on his neck. Wet kisses that turned into drunken sucking. Zayn gripped his waist and pulled him closer as he moaned.

"Li. S-Stop." he tried. "Liam."

"Missed you Zed." Liam spoke against his skin. "Hate when you're mad."

Zayn bit his bottom lip as Liam began working on his neck again. This time Zayn was sure there would be a hickey. His mind was hazy and the line between wrong and right was blurry. That could only be because of the few drinks he's had. Either way he didn't feel the guilt that he should've felt.

"F-Fuck." Zayn moaned. "Come on babe."

He pushed Liam away gently. A whimper left his mouth as he frowned at Zayn. His bottom lip poking out a bit.

"Just gonna go upstairs yeah?" Zayn replied pressing a kiss to Liam's lips. He led them both upstairs and searched for an empty room. Zayn found one and pushed Liam inside. After locking the door and pushing Liam gently down on the bed, Zayn sat next to him.

"Why are you mad at me?" Liam asked breaking the silence.

"M'not mad at you."

Liam scoffed. Zayn stared at him. His Liam. He moved forward to close the space between them. His lips pressing gently against "His" Liam's. A barely there moan left his lips as Zayn moved closer.

"M'not mad at you." Zayn repeated. "Never mad at you."

Liam gave a nod then pressed deeper into the kiss. To the point he was straddling Zayn's lap. And okay Zayn was sober-almost-because Liam was hard. Rock hard against him as he curled his hips to grind against Zayn.

"Please." Liam begged. "Zed. Please."

Please what? What do you need? Use your words. Zayn wanted to say. Instead he gave a nod and switched their positions. His hands made quick work of getting Liam's pants down. He groaned as Liam whined. Zayn spit on his hand before wrapping it around Liam's length and gaining a high pitched whimper. His constant chant of pleading with Zayn and the movement of his hips was only encouraging Zayn to take care of him.

"Can I...Can I?" Zayn paused to look up at Liam. Flushed red and whimpering as he shook his head. Zayn is positive he doesn't even know what he was agreeing to. He only gave a nod in response. Zayn was nervous. For many reasons.

"Okay. O-okay." he cooed. "I'm. Li calm down a bit babe."

They locked eyes. Liam's chest heavily moving up and down as he watched Zayn wrap his lips around his length. A whine maybe it's a high pitched moan left his mouth as he threw his head back.

"Fuck."

Zayn was driving him crazy. Making his head spin even more than he had known it could at this point. (Thanks alcohol.) His (Zayn's) hand worked the part of Liam he couldn't fit in his mouth. It was sloppy and rushed. But what can you expect from a first time blowjob?

The thing is Zayn was loving every minute of it. The sound of Liam's moans and the whimpers turned him on. He moved his hand down an inch or two before taking that part of Liam into his mouth.

"Zayn! Oh fuck Zayn." Liam moaned. His fingers gripping Zayn's hair tighter and he bucked his hips up. The tip of his cock catching at the back of Zayn's throat causing him to gag and squeeze his eyes shut. Zayn let out a hum before pulling off of Liam and running his tongue up the underside of his length.

"S'good babe?" he asked looking up at a wrecked Liam.

"So good. Fuck Zayn." he whimpered. Without warning Zayn took him back into his mouth. This time taking more than before. Both of them moaning because...yeah.

"Gonna cu...Z-...fu-...shit!." Liam gasped as Zayn bobbed his head faster. And he was ready for it. Eyes locked with Liam as he bobbed faster. A loud "Oh fuck" left Liam's mouth as his back arched from the bed and came down Zayn's throat. His fingers gripping the dark locked tighter as he continued to come and whine.

And maybe Zayn came from just seeing (and hearing) Liam. His eyes fluttering closed as Liam released his hair and he was able to actually enjoy the taste of him on his tongue.

His Liam. bit salty but fuck it was Liam.

His Liam.

********

"Zaynie." Liam spoke softly as they lay spread out on the bed. "I love you yeah."

"Love you too Li. Always."

Liam huffed out a chuckle. He was the little spoon. His face buried in the crook of Zayn's arm that rested under his head. He loved Zayn's scent. And right now I was surrounding him.

"No. Like ever since I was eight. I've been in love with you. The little boy who walked into my classroom and made me feel butterflies. The very pretty boy who I had to be friends with." Liam paused. "The only person I ever wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Only you Zed. My Zayn. Always."

Zayn smiled because finally. Fucking finally. He kissed the back of Liam's neck.

"Always Li. Your Zayn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the song Liam sings is "Not In That Way" by Sam Smith.  
> I love that song so much.  
> See ya'll in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 005: 17 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam is a thing now.   
> This is just their first time...together.   
> Sorry it's horribly written...I tried.

**Chapter 005: 17 Years Old**

Zayn pulled away from his neck and smiled at his handy work. He ran his thumb over the bruised skin and bit his bottom lip before looking up at Liam through his lashes.

"I have practice babe." Liam giggled.

"I know. I know. I have to be at work in a few." Zayn sighed. "See you tonight?"

"Your place or mine?" Liam asked. 

Zayn gave him a smirk and raised an eyebrow. Liam laughed as he playfully slapped Zayn's chest. He pushed him away only to bring him closer and press a kiss to his lips.

"Alright! We get it!" a voice came from behind them. "Get a fucking room yeah?"

"Someone sounds jealous Li. Maybe we can kiss more to piss them off." Zayn chuckled as he moved closer. 

Louis groaned before them apart. He pushed Liam down the hall towards the locker room. Zayn laughed and waved at his pouting boyfriend.

"Bye Leeyum! I love you! See you later!" he yelled dramatically.

"I love you too Zayn! Louis doesn't want me to but I do! Alway-" Liam yelled back just as dramatically before Louis pushed him.   
later that night after his shift Zayn sat in his room. Freshly showered and hair still damp. He pulled on his hoodie and a pair of too big sweatpants. (They were for sure Liam's)

He walked outside to the backyard and lit a cigarette. After taking a long drag he held the smoke before exhaling. It had only been a few minutes of him just standing outside when his phone rang. He smiled as he listened to the very familiar ringtone.

"Babe." he answered.

"Zaynie. Are you home yet?" Liam asked and Zayn could hear the pout in his voice.

He heard Liam's squeal of excitement before the line went dead. only about two minutes later Liam was in the backyard with him and they were attached to each other.

"Missed you." Liam said between kisses. "Let's run away. So we can always be together."

He buried his face in the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn chuckled as he looked at his boyfriend. by looking at him you wouldn't think he is the one that wore the pants in the relationship. (meaning he was always big spoon. Always protective and gets jealous.) In actuality that would be the furthest thing from the truth. Liam was all heart eyes and rainbows when it came to Zayn. Always wanted to be surrounded by him.

"Where would we go then?" Zayn asked A smile playing on his lips as he kissed Liam's head. 

"Don't know. Anywhere. As long as I'm with you I don't care." Liam sighed before kissing his neck. "We can have a family and dogs."

"Of course. Two girls and a boy yeah? Your eyes and smile."

"Your everything else." Liam said.

Zayn chuckled and shook his head. He pulled away from Liam to look into his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend. Hard and passionate. Liam whimpered and pressed harder into Zayn. Their tongues and breaths molding together. Liam tasted like candy. He'd been eating flavoredcandy and fuck Zayn loved the taste.

"Come up to mine." Zayn spoke softly. Liam gave a nod and let his boyfriend lead him up to his room. 

"Hello Liam. Are you staying for dinner?" Trisha asked with a smile.

"Hi mom. I think so if it's alright." Liam replied sweetly.

His smile caused knots in Zayn's stomach. His mother returned the smile after saying she would set a spot for him and let Karen know. Zayn pulled Liam up to his room and closed the door behind them. After locking it he turned to his boyfriend who was already stretched out on his bed.

"Ooh. Babe our movie is on. Come on." Liam smiled. Zayn kicked off his shoes and climbed in next to Liam. Always the big spoon. Liam cuddled into Zayn and let out a content sigh.

"Ugh. Li I hate this movie." he groaned once he saw what the movie actually was.

"You do not! You love it. You said so yourself." Liam playfully hit his chest. "Plus! it's Michael Cera. We're watching it."

Zayn exhaled and pulled him closer. 

"Or." he dragged. "We can do other things."

He gave Liam a devious smile causing him to turn a shade.

"T-things like what exactly?" he asked quietly.

"Things like." Zayn paused and pulled Liam to to straddle his waist. "I don't know kissing. Maybe I could take care of you a bit."

And fuck. Liam whimpered. His hips grinding down on Zayn's as he pressed their lips together. 

"Please."

Zayn chuckled and kissed him again. His fingers kneading into his skin as he groped Liam's ass. Zayn used one hand to get Liam's pants and boxers off while Liam kissed him harder.

"Lay down for me babe." he rasped pushing away gently. "Hands and knees please."

"So polite yeah?" Liam chuckled breathlessly. Zayn only gave a grunt in reply before spreading Liam's cheeks and diving in.

"Oh fuck." Liam moaned as his head fell into the pillow below him.

"Music yeah? Don't want anyone to get suspicious." Zayn chuckled. 

A few seconds later. "Shot for Me" by Drake was playing. When the volume was just right Zayn turned his attention back to his whimpering boyfriend. His tongue sliding over the tight ring of muscle caused Liam to whine high in his throat.

"Zee. Fuck." he moaned.

"Alright babe? Good?" Zayn breathed against the glistening hole. The most glorious of unholy sights in his eyes. And he was going insane. He pulled back to spit on the hole before gently pressing one finger in. Both boys groaned. 

"Zayn. Please." Liam whimpered. "I can..."

"Mmm. You can what Li? Need more?" Zayn asked adding another finger and placing kisses down Liam's sternum. "So gorgeous baby."

"K-Kiss me. Need you to." Liam whimpered as he turned his head just enough. 

"How far?" Zayn asked after breaking the kiss and slowing his fingers down. "I need to know how far you want to go babe."

"Everything. Zee. Just. Can we. Please. Want you so much." Liam whimpered as he began moving against Zayn's stilled fingers. "Fuck. Zayn. Please. I love you."

And holy shit! Zayn watched with wide eyes as Liam's body went ridged and he moaned guttural as he came. From just Zayn's fingers. He whined and fell flat on his stomach. his face buried in Zayn's pillow as he mewled.

"Holy shit. Fuck Li. Babe did you just." Zayn was speechless. Speechless and truly turned on because like what? Seriously. He gently turned Liam over so that he could see his face.

"S-sorry. I didn't. I wasn't trying to do that." Liam said. His hands covering his face. Zayn pulled his hands away.

"That was so fucking hot babe. Didn't think it was possible but fuck Li. You're so fucking perfect." he kissed him. With everything in him. Every emotion inside of him was put into that kiss. 

"Still. I want everything. With you Zayn. Please."

Liam stared into his eyes. His hands working on Zayn's pants while Zayn reached over for a condom and lube. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them off of the bed before wrapping Liam's legs around him.

**_"Will you take me_ **   
**_To Nirvana_ **   
**_I don't think this will last_ **   
**_Cause you're here in my arms"_ **

Sam Smith filled the room. Everything around them was different. The room felt different. Very different. Zayn bit his bottom lip and avoided Liam's gaze. That was until Liam pulled him in for a kiss and stared at him.

"We. We don't have to if you're not ready Zed. I love you either way." he spoke softly as their eyes connected.

"No. Babe I want to. i just. I love you yeah. I don't want this to be something you..."

"Shut up Zayn." Liam chuckled. "You have been all I ever wanted ever since I was eight years old. I saved myself for you because I knew there was no one else. So I won't regret this. I never would." 

Liam gave him a genuine smile.

"Fuck. I love you Li. So fucking much babe." he replied kissing him.

"Love you too. Now can we get on with this? I really want you in me right now. Though I know it's gonna hurt like hell."

"Of course. Relax for me yeah?" Zayn smiled sweetly.

After putting a nice amount of lube on his fingers Zayn slowly pushed two of them into his boyfriend as they stared into each other's eyes. Three fingers and Liam was a mess. His head thrown back and his eyes shut as he panted out chants of "I love you" and "So good". Zayn crooked his fingers just right and hit the spot that caused Liam to choke out a loud moan and arch from the bed.

"Right there? Okay baby." he kissed Liam's neck and chest as he pulled his fingers out. "Ready?"

"Yes. Yes. Please Zayn." Liam begged. Zayn reached for the condom but was stopped by Liam's hand grabbing his wrist. "Trust you. Want to feel everything."

At those words, Zayn knew he wouldn't last long. He gave a nod and tossed the packet to the side. He applied a generous amount of lube to both his cock and Liam's hole. When he looked at Liam and saw how nervous he was.

"Love you. Look at me baby. Eyes on me. Relax." he spoke softly. Liam shook his head and whimpered as Zayn began to inch inside of him. A gasp leaving his m outh at the movement.

"H-hurts. Z-Zayn." he gasped causing Zayn to instantly come to a stop.

"Shh. Okay babe. Eyes on me. We can stop yeah?" he softly spoke as he placed kisses on any free skin he could find. 

"No! No. Just. Let me." Liam said relaxing his body and taking deep breaths. Zayn ran his hands over Liam's body. "O-okay. Go. M-move."

Zayn gave a nod and began moving slowly again. This time he moved even more slowly than the first time. He let all of him (8 inches) settle into Liam. The warmth and tightness causing his head to spin. He leaned in to share a kiss with his breathless boyfriend.

"Move. Zed please." Liam begged as he took in a deep inhale.

Zayn kissed him again and began moving slowly in and out. The push and pull causing both of them to moan. Liam's hands on Zayn's thigh as if to stop his movements. This actually caused Zayn to stop. Liam looked up at him confused. Hie eyebrows furrowed as he stared up at Zayn. 

"Why? What?" he rambled. His chest moved up and down rapidly. Zayn chuckled.

"Your hands babe." he answered with a lifted eyebrow.

Liam gave a soft "oh" before pulling them away and settling them on the side of him. Zayn gave a small chuckle before leaning down and kissing him. He moved. Long deep strokes. He closed his eyes as he buried himself deep inside of the whimpering boy beneath him. 

"Ah fuck. Zayn. So." Liam groaned. "Holy fuck. That. Do that again."

And Zayn did. This time getting deeper and ultimately hitting that spot causing Liam to cry out. Zayn swallowed his cries with deep kiss. 

"Fuck. Li. So good babe. You're doing so good baby." he said as he moved away and quickened his pace. "You feel so good baby. So tight around me."

"Love you. Love you. Zayn. Please." Liam begged. His hands gripped Zayn's forearms as he began pounding into him. Hard and fast.

"Need you to come for me again Li. Come again for me babe." Zayn encouraged.

"Holy shit. Fuck. Zayn. I. I can't. Gonna cu-"

And then he came. Long spurts over his stomach and chest. Zayn was amazed. Two times without being touched. His Liam was absolutely amazing. The sight of Liam still shaking from his orgasm as Zayn continued his movements only edged Zayn closer. 

"Love you. So much. Come inside me. Please. Need to feel you." Liam moaned.

Zayn growled deep in his throat and gave a few more strokes before stilling deep inside of Liam and reaching his climax.

"Fuck." Liam dragged as he arched up from the bed and into Zayn. "Right there."

"Liam. Babe. Fuck. I love you." Zayn breathed as he shuddered. "Always. Fuck."

The aftershock was fading. They were gaining their breaths. The room wasn't spinning anymore. Zayn pulled out of Liam and fell to the side of him to lay on his back. They were in a comfortable silence. Cuddled into each other.

"That was okay yeah?" Zayn asked. Liam giggled and cuddled deeper into him.

"More than okay Zed. Best!" he replied. His voice becoming drowsy and laced with sleep. "Thank you. I love you so much Zayn."

"I love you too Li. Always. Thank you for letting me be your first. For trusting me that much. For trusting me with that. With you and your heart." Zayn said.

Liam hummed in content and kissed Zayn's chest. He mumbled something to him before going completely quiet. Zayn chuckled and covered them both. They could shower later. Zayn kissed Liam's head and let his breathing match Lam's as he fell asleep. He loved the boy in his arms. More than life.


	6. Chapter 006: 19 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have their first apartment. There's some Niall and Harry relationship issues. Niall may have messed up big time but he tries to fix it.   
> Louis' also there as well. He's the glue that keeps these ships afloat in the story.   
> Also uh more...yeah together time (lol seriously I mean smut) for my two faves

  
**Chapter 006: 19 Years Old**

"I think you two need a pong table. You know for the parties and whatnot." Niall suggested as he grabbed a beer.

"Are you trying to get us kicked out Nialler? We've only been here for all of two months." Liam politely replied.

Niall gave a shrug then took a gulp of his beer. The two joined everyone in the living room. Louis had come into town for the weekend from school. Harry and Niall just wanted to get out their dorms. So of course Zayn and Liam's apartment was the go to place. (Added bonus, Zayn bought a seventy-five inch flatscreen TV. Sports were amazing!)

"Louis. Your shoes are on the table." Harry grumbled. "Food goes there. And could you at least use a coaster? That is expensive wood."

Louis rolled his eyes and removed his feet from the table.

"As if it's your own place of residence." he grumbled. 

"Could be with the as much time as he speeds here." Zayn laughed. 

Liam smiled as he took his spot on Zayn's lap. Arms instantly wrapping around him to his back was resting on Zayn's chest. Harry smiled at them while Louis huffed.

"You two are disgusting. Seriously. We get it. You're in love. Tone it down."

Niall laughed at the comment. Zayn flicked both Louis and Niall off while Harry shook his head. 

"I think it's nice. At least they don't have a problem with showing their love for each other." he said with furrowed eyebrows. This statement got Niall's attention. He turned to look at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows. 

"Trying to tell me something pet? You want more kisses in public or something?" he retorted.

"Wouldn't hurt." Harry mumbled as he sat back on the couch. Harry had never been very vocal about the lack of PDA in his relationship with Niall. That conversation was always left for when he and Liam had their "dates". So it was only normal for Liam to look at him with concern on his face. Niall on the other hand frowned. 

"I'm gonna grab some stuff from the shop. I'll be back." he said instead of replying. When he's left the living room Liam gave Zayn a look that only got a nod in return before Zayn was yelling for Niall to wait up.

"Alright. What's going on with you two?" Louis asked turning his attention from his phone. "What has the Irish one done this time?"

Liam looked over at Harry who was seemingly on the verge of tears. This prompted him to move to the empty spot next to his friend. Once there Harry cuddled into him and the tears flowed. 

"Aw come on! Seriously? I come home expecting a fun guy's weekend but instead I get drama. I'm kicking his ass." Louis huffed.

"Shut up Lou. Everything isn't about you." Liam said. "Haz. What's going on? Talk to me."

"And me. Despite what you think I'm here to help as well." Louis added. "Oh and by the way. Fuck right off Payno."

Liam gave him a nod as he continued to comfort Harry.

"He doesn't. He doesn't want to be with me anymore." the crying boy said. "Like we aren't the same anymore."

"What do you mean?" Louis asked. 

"He doesn't like going out unless we're with Zayn and Liam. He spends more time with his frat than he does with me. I made us dinner for our anniversary last week and he went out with Sam." Harry cried. "He just. He doesn't love me anymore."

The last statement made him cry harder. Liam felt for him. He understood where Harry's concern was coming from because he and Niall had been together for five years. Liam would be the same if Zayn decided that one day he didn't love him anymore. He hugged Harry tighter as he cried harder. 

"Aw. Babe he does love you. Niall could never stop loving you." Louis tried. 

"He d-doesn't Lou. He. He cheated on me." Harry cried. "He cheated on me."

********

Zayn and Niall walked in silence. Zayn was giving him time. He knew Niall wasn't ready to talk. 

Ten minutes. Ten very long minutes later he spoke.

"I hurt him." he simply said. "I know why he's hurt but fuck Zee. I don't know how to fix it. I fucked up and I can't fix it."  
Niall paused and let out a heavy sigh. Zayn looked over at his friend. The blond looked hurt. Hurt and confused.

"What did you do?" Zayn asked. 

"You remember Josh? The guy with the bike or whatever? Well we got drunk one night. I'd gone out with Sam and then he was there and I was so drunk Zee." he huffed. "It was out anniversary. I fucking left my boyfriend on our anniversary to go party with a mate and I fucked some other guy."

Damn. Zayn wasn't prepared for that. Something less drastic maybe. Niall looked at him with wet puppy dog eyes. 

"How do I fix this? I can't loose him. i can't be without him." he said with pleading eyes. 

"Tell him." Zayn replied. "Harry loved you more than anything else. Tell him you feel the same. That you know it's going to take time to fix this but that you will take as long as you have to."

Niall gave a nod of understanding. Zayn gave him a tight hug. They made it back to the apartment. Louis stared daggers into Niall. Liam looked at Zayn who gave him a shrug.

Harry was still wrapped in Liam's arms. 

"Harry. Can I. Can we talk?" Niall asked. 

Harry looked over at Louis then back at Liam. He gave a whimper and fell back into Liam's side. 

"Please. Haz. Please just. Let me talk to you pet. I'm an idiot and I want to at least let know that I fucked up and I know I did." Niall said desperately. "Please."

Harry slowly sat up from Liam and wipe his eyes. He hugged Liam before walking past Niall and out to step onto the balcony. Niall followed him. Louis let out a sigh.

"He cheated on him. Why would anyone cheat on Harry?" he asked. Zayn huffed as he sat next to Liam who instantly sank into him.

"Just a lapse of judgement I guess. Trust me he is more than sorry. Like he knows he fucked up. he knows that Haz is hurt and that he could leave at anytime. That's why he's going out there to try and find away to fix it."

"I hope it works because I have never seen him like that. I would hate to see something like that happen to you two. I would literally kill whoever was responsible." Louis said.

"Doesn't matter which one. That's more of a promise than a threat."

Liam and Zayn gave him a nod. Louis then turned around and put his attention back to the game that was on the television screen. Liam felt something that resembled worry in his gut. His head filled with thoughts. Zayn held him tighter.

"I would never even form the thought babe." Zayn spoke in his ear before kissing his head.

********

Classes were always too long on Mondays. All Liam wanted to do was be home with Zayn. He only has about thirty-five more minutes left and his professor was pretty cool. He would be out fifteen minutes before the thirty-five minutes were over.

"You guys know what? We can call it. We'll continue this on Wednesday. I kind of have a hunger for a greasy burger and..." he paused and gave a pointed look. "a coke. I burger and a coke."

The class laughed. Liam was happy. Once he was in his car he dialed Zayn's number. A smile formed when he heard Zayn's tired voice on the other end.

"Hey babe." Zayn answered.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Liam chuckled. 

"Aren't you meant to be in class right now?" Zayn said and Liam laughed.

"Got out early. Do you need anything? I'm stopping by Burger King. Ooh or do you want chicken? Chik-fil-a? I'm going to Chik-fil-a." Liam rambled.

"Milkshake and fries. I want milkshake and fries." Zayn answered sounding a little more awake.

"Alright. Do you want to go back to sleep until I get home?"

"No. Are you trying to get off the phone with me?"

Liam laughed. So they stayed on the phone. All the way up until Liam was walking into the house. Liam ended the call and walked into their bedroom. Zayn was there. Glaring and pouting at him as he entered.

"Hey love." Liam greeted. "Aw come on. I was at the door."

"You didn't say bye. Just ended the call."

Instead of replying Liam walked over to Zayn's side of the bed, food and milkshake in hand, and kissed him. Zayn kissed him back instantly. He whimpered around the kiss. 

"Mmm. Still mad?" Liam smiled as he pulled away from the kiss. 

"Do you have my milkshake?" Zayn asked with narrowed eyes. Liam laughed and gave a nod before handing him the milkshake. He sat the bad of food on the bed before undressing down to his boxers and climbing into bed. Zayn hummed around the straw of his milkshake. Liam ate his food. 

"Have you talked to Harry?" Zayn asked.

"Only for a while Saturday. Are they okay?" Liam asked. It had been a little over two weeks since their little happenings at the apartment.

"They're fine. Well according to Niall they're fine. i don't know. But to change the subject...you're having lunch with me tomorrow. And. Before you say no I something to tempt you." Zayn teased.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Liam asked with a mouth full of food.

Zayn scrunched his nose up at the sight. Liam laughed and shrugged. 

"Not gonna tell you. You'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'll pick you up after my class. Drop you off at your class afterwards."

Liam gave a nod. After finishing their meal Zayn went to discard of the trash. He rejoined Liam in the bed and cuddled into him. They sat watching television in comfortable silence. 

"Baby." Zayn spoke. 

"Hmm?" Liam hummed half asleep. It was a usual thing on days like this.

"More kissing." Zayn simply replied. 

"You're insatiable Mr. Malik." Liam chuckled. 

"Not really. Just don't get too many days like this. You know?"

Liam smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Zayn's hand tangled in Liam's hair and tugged. The other boy moaned into the kiss. Zayn groaned back before pushing Liam to lay on his back gently. He broke the kiss and stared into Liam's eyes.

"I love you." He told him. "Turning mushy for a minute okay."

"Sap." Liam laughed.

"Yeah." Zayn smiled. "But in honesty I love you so much. I can't see my life without you. I only want you yeah? Always."

"And i only want you Zayn. I've loved you since we were eight years old. Never want anyone else."

Zayn smiled and leaned in kiss Liam once more. His hands roaming Liam's body and wrapping his legs around his waist. He moved his mouth from Liam's mouth to his neck. Liam moaned and arched into Zayn.

"Zayn. Please." he moaned. 

"Please what? What do you want babe?" Zayn teased.

"You. Please. Anything. Just you Zayn."

Zayn removed Liam's boxers and trailed wet kisses from his neck to the light trail of hair leading to his rock hard cock. Without a second thought Zayn took him into his mouth. A deep groan coming from Liam's throat.

"Fuck. Fuck. Zayn."

Zayn continued. Taking Liam deeper each time. Liam's fingers gripped and tugged Zayn's hair. His hips thrusting up just as Zayn bobbed his head down. Liam turned into a whimpering mess. His orgasm quickly approaching. Zayn replaced his mouth with his hand and worked Liam.

"Can you come for me baby?" he asked. Voice rough and deep.

"Yes. Yes. Only you. Only for you." Liam panted and thrust into his boyfriend's hand. 

"Not yet though. Need to feel you around me when you come. Is that okay?"

"N-need you. Zayn please." Liam whimpered with his head thrown back into the pillow. 

Zayn continued working him as he pushed his shorts down low enough so that he could pull himself out. He lined himself up with Liam's entrance. A whine leaving Liam's throat as Zayn pushed inside.

"Fucking hell. Li you're so tight around me." Zayn gritted. 

"Ah! Move Zed. Move please. So full."

Zayn pulled out then buried himself deep within Liam. The movement gained a long moan from him.

"Shit Li. So good baby. You're so good for me. Fuck. I love you."

He leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to Liam's lips. His thrusts becoming short and quick. Liam whined and thrashed around the bed.

"Fuck. Gonna. Baby." Liam stammered and whined. His hands jerking him a few times before he was shooting white ribbons on his stomach as well as Zayn's. Zayn groaned and stilled deep inside of Liam. Filling him as his orgasm took over.

"Love you. Love you. Love you." he chanted as he collapsed on top of him. Liam hummed in content as he rubbed his hands up and down Zayn's back. They lay in comfortable silence regaining their breaths. After awhile Liam spoke.

"Hungry?" he asked. 

Just as Zayn went to answer there was a knock on the door followed by Niall's voice.

"Stop fuckin'! You have guests." 

Zayn groaned.

"We're getting new locks." he said before kissing Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya'll in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 007: 20 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during the holidays!  
> So of course I had to include Louis' birthday in this yeah?  
> Also a little surprise for Zayn.  
> Liam is also a nervous wreck.  
> Harry gets a kitty because Niall loves him so much and likes when he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya'll like this chapter. It's actually one of my faves because of the whole holiday and family stuff you know.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes.

**Chapter 007: 20 Years Old**

"I'll leave you to it then." Liam laughed as he watched Zayn grumble at his suitcase.

"Leave me alone Liam. You're not helping." Zayn grumbled.

"Hey. Hey don't go getting mad at me. I offered to help but who was the one who said "No babe I can do it myself"? Who said that to me?" Liam asked with a chuckle. 

"Shut up. You're making me change my mind. I'm not going." Zayn huffed and plopped down on the bed.His arms crossing over his chest and his bottom lip poking out. Liam exhaled before sitting next to Zayn. he pulled him into a hug and kissed his forehead. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I love you. How about I finish packing your bag and you can go shower and then we can have dinner and a movie." Liam said. 

"Can we have Thai? Could really go for some. It'll make me feel better." Zayn spoke in a voice that could only be described as a toddler voice. 

"Of course. Whatever you want."

Zayn kissed his cheek then ran off to shower. Liam finished packing then ordered their food and picked out a movie. They ended up falling asleep halfway through the movie.

********

"We can't. Z-Zayn. Babe. My mom is downstairs." Liam giggled as he tried to push his boyfriend away.

"Like we've never done this before." Zayn laughed before sighing and moving away from him. "Besides they know we're together. Have known for years now."

"They do but they don't need to know how loud you make me scream. Would rather that stayed between us."

"Ugh. Leeyum. When you say things like that..." Zayn groaned.

Liam gave him a peck as he laughed. Zayn mumbled under his breath about how they should've gotten a hotel room instead. 

"It was your idea to do the whole traditional holiday thing. Could've stayed in our own place and enjoyed our first holiday as an adult couple together." Liam spoke. 

"Shut up Payne. You know I'm only here for the gifts."

Liam laughed with his head thrown back. Zayn smiled at him fondly as he plopped down on Liam's childhood bed.

"So baby. What's the plan? We have three full weeks away from school" Liam asked laying behind him. "and work."

"Well I have to pick up a few more things. We could pick Saf and Wali from school yeah?" Zayn replied noncommittally.

"I say a nice dinner date. A few of them at least." Liam huffed. "The new Captain comes out. We can go see that with the guys."

"Yeah. Sounds good. Louis does have that new girl now right?"

"Yup." Liam sighed. Emphasizing the "p" with a pop.

Zayn quirked an eyebrow as he side eyed Liam. He knew exactly what was going through his head. He was thinking the exact same thing.

"we are not going their Liam James." he laughed.

Just then their phones rang. They locked eyes and sighed.

"Harry and Niall." They both spoke. When they answered they were both met with the same statement.

"Help me!"

********

Niall and Harry were both able to drag the boyfriends apart. Liam going with a panicked Harry and Zayn going off with an equally frantic Niall. Both needed help finding the other a Christmas gift. 

"Zayn!" Niall whined. "I don't know what to get him. I mean I know he's my boyfriend but what does he like? Like I know what he likes but what does he like?"

"He's your boyfriend Ni. I'm sure whatever you decide to get him will make him happy." Zayn groaned as they made another trip through the clothing store.

"I know that! But! I want this gift to be special. Like we've been through a lot yeah? I want him to know that I extra love him." Niall said making no sense at all. "I got it! I'll buy him a cat. We don't have a pet."

"And exactly where are you going to keep the cat Niall? You know you can't have cats in the dorms." Zayn said. 

"Right. Well you can Liam can keep him at your place. I'll pay you. Just please? My Haz needs this!" Niall begged giving him the big eyes. He knew Zayn wouldn't say no to him.

"Alright fine. You're telling Liam though. And you have to pay us so we can feed him and all of that nonsense." Zayn said as they left the mall. They headed to the pet shop a town over.

Liam on the other hand was having a better time with Harry. They were walking into a jewelry store. Harry helping Liam pick out his gift for Zayn while he picked up a few things for Niall. They picked up the gifts before heading to the last store.

"Have you gotten Louis' gift yet?" Harry asked.

"I think you mean gifts. Plural." Liam corrected.

"Yeah. Well I was thinking of getting him a few of those shoes he likes." Harry shrugged.

"I got him that stupid skateboard thing he loved. He said he always wanted to start a collection. I have to pick up Niall's gift but I'd rather not do that with you around." Liam teased. 

"Oh whatever Payno! I'll let you know that we've finished all of out shopping for everyone. Which was a healthy penny because there is twenty people in Lou's family alone." Harry joked. "I was just glad I saved up enough."

"Yeah. Same with us. We finished Tommo's family yesterday. Everyone else we finished way before hand. Thank God for gift wrapping." Liam said. 

The two boys finished their shopping and headed back to Liam's mother's place. Niall and Zayn weren't back yet. Which. Liam doesn't want to sound clingy but he absolutely missed the hell out of Zayn. He pulled out his phone and dialed his number. 

_**"Hey you've reached Zayn. Sorry I missed your call but leave a message. Might get back in touch with you. If this is my Liam then I love you."** _

Despite the slight hurt he felt he found himself smiling. He huffed out a sigh before putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked around at the people in the room. Harry was laughing at something Karen had said.

It seemed like time was going very slow. Too slow for Liam's liking honestly. He pulled his phone out again. He went to call Zayn again but his dad intercepted him instead. Asking him to follow him to the backyard. Geoff grabbed them both fresh beers before leading him to their backyard. 

"So. Son what's going on?" he asked as he sat in one of the chairs. 

"Nothing much. Just working and classes. Zayn's at the bookshop and classes." Liam sighed.

"Yeah. So Harry may have told me that you were thinking of proposing for Christmas. Have you talked to Yaser?" Geoff asked. "If there's any truth to it of course."

"I actually haven't talked to him yet. I was actually going to ask him if he'd have like lunch with me tomorrow. I just. I need to see where Zayn is. He's been gone with Niall and I have no idea where they are. His phone is going to voicemail." Liam said frowning. Geoff chuckled at his son. 

"You know I remember like that over your mom when I was your age." he said with a shake of his head as he took a sip of his beer. "You're so in love with him yeah?"

"That obvious?" Liam countered. 

"Very." He studied his son for a minute before sighing. "I just want you to know that I support your decision wholeheartedly. Since you two were eight I knew. Just something about the two of you that made me know you know. I'm glad it's Zayn if I'm honest. I don't think I would be able to handle if it was Louis." he laughed. Liam did as well. "I mean I love the guy but seriously."

"i know exactly what you mean dad." Liam laughed. "I guess I should call up my father in law yeah?"

"You should. And you know what we can all go to the golf course sometime. I finally got the hang of it and we can do the whole bonding thing."

"It's winter dad. Maybe in spring or summer?"

Liam and his father spent more time talking before Geoff left to let Liam call Yaser. Yaser who picked up on the second ring. Liam doesn't know why he's nervous but he was. They made conversation about sports and caught up a bit before Liam asked him out to lunch for the next day. Of course he agreed and that just caused more nerves for Liam. Why the hell was he so nervous?

It was going on eight o'clock when Niall and Zayn finally showed up. Liam all but rushed Zayn. Tackling him before he could get his jacket off. Zayn only chuckled. 

"Hello to you to babe. Missed me much?" he chuckled. 

"So much." Liam said kissing him. When he pulled away he glared at him. "Your phone was off."

"Irish made me do it. Don't blame me Li." Zayn said. 

"I'm gonna kill him for that. i was worried. Anyway. Did you get everything? What did he get?" Liam began. "Was my gift nice?"

"Don't know. We went shopping for Louis' gift and Harry's gift. He said he already had our things."

Liam pouted but dropped the subject. The pair of them walked up to his room. Liam closing the door and locking it behind them. Zayn stripped down to his boxer before climbing into bed. Liam smirked before doing the same. When they were comfortable Liam sighed in content. Zayn flipped through the channels before settling on the cartoons. 

"Are you hungry? I forgot to ask." Liam asked. 

"Nah. We had dinner before we came back." Zayn replied with a yawn. 

"Oh. So you and Niall going on dates now?" Liam teased.

"He treats me good Liam. All paying the bill and he even let me get a soda." Zayn laughed. "But we don't have to tell Harry."

"Well Harry sucks as a boyfriend because I had to pay for lunch." Liam pouted. "That spoiled bastard."

The two of them laughed. They talked more before they were both fast asleep.

********

Liam sat nervously across from Yaser. Again. Why was he nervous?

"So Liam. You said that this was an important meeting. What's going on?" Yaser asked with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"No. I mean yes. Dad everything is fine. I just." Liam coughed nervously. "I just. So Zayn and I have been um together for a while now. I really love him. i was wondering if...i'm asking permission. I just wanted to know if you."

"Liam. I'm not going even put you through this. I talked to Geoff earlier. He told me that you would be nervous. Something I don't understand because you already know the answer to your question is yes. I already consider you apart of my family. You make my son very happy. You're good for him. I really admire your belief in tradition. I respect you even more than before for actually coming to me." Yaser smiled. "So yes. You have my permission. I would be honored to have you as my son in law."

Liam let out the breath that he'd been holding in since Yaser began his speech. He looked down at his fingers before looking at the man. 

"I'm sorry. I was. I'm just nervous about everything. I don't know what Zayn will say. How he'll react. We are young yeah but I know that there's no one else for me. I know that sounds crazy but it's the truth." Liam sighed. "Thank you. So much."

"No problem son. Now let's eat and get back to the house. If I know my son I know that he is going crazy right now."

********

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LOUIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Everyone sang to the boy who was smiling from ear to ear. Liam and Zayn were sitting next to each other. Zayn smiling fondly at his boyfriend.

"Alright! Now to the most important part of the night. My birthday gifts." Louis said. "I'm saving all of the boy's gifts for later."  
For the next two and a half hours Everyone celebrated Louis' birthday with him. Maybe there was a lot of drinking involved but that was absolutely nothing compared to what the guys were going to do. Liam watched his boyfriend. Zayn was smiling at his friends and family. Liam leaned in and kissed his cheek causing Zayn to look up at him. 

"Can you come with me for a minute?" he asked. 

Zayn gave him a nod and followed him into the house. They walked up to Louis' room and Liam closed the door behind him. 

"What's up babe?" Zayn asked with a smile. 

"Nothing. Just wanted you to myself for a minute. We already know who the night is going to end." Liam replied. 

"Aw. The infamous night before Christmas. Do you think your treehouse can fit all of us still?" Zayn asked. 

"Helped dad add some more space a while back." Liam shrugged. Zayn frowned at him. "you were away with your class for spring break remember?"

"Right." Zayn replied. "Can you believe we're all here for Christmas. Like I know we do this every year but it's just crazy yeah? Seeing everyone. We're all getting so old." Zayn spoke. 

"You've drunk a bit tonight huh babe?" Liam chuckled. 

"Only a little."

Liam pulled him into him and kissed him. Zayn moaning into the kiss. They stay like that for a while. Liam just holding Zayn in his arms. Close to him and breathing him in. Zayn exhaled heavily. His arms tightening around Liam. 

"I love you Li."

"I love you Zayn."

********

"Alright! Can I have everyone's attention please?" Liam asked gaining everyone's attention. 

All of the families were there. Liam's family and Zayn's family. Harry's mom, step-dad and sister. Niall's parents, brother and sister-in-law along with Little Theo. Louis and all of his family. Looking at everyone Liam felt the nerves forming. He made eye contact with his dad before looking over at Yaser who gave him a nod and smile. 

"Uh. Zayn. Babe. Can you come here for a second." he asked. 

Zayn looked at him confused but stood up and walked to stand beside him. Harry was holding the kitten, he'd named him Twinkie, in his lap and smiling from ear to ear. Louis stopped his conversation with his girlfriend. Niall stopped drooling over Harry for a minute. All eyes were on them. Zayn looked at Liam. He was trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Li. What's going on?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Uh. I just. You know I told you that I forgot one of your gifts right. I said it was back at the apartment?" Liam spoke. Zayn gave him a nod. "Well I kind of lied about that. It's the only lie that I've ever told you. The only one I ever plan on telling you. Uh."

"Alright." Zayn dragged. 

"Okay. So I have it right here but first I have to say something. I'm doing this infront of everyone so bare with me yeah?"He took a deep breath before locking eyes with Zayn. "Zayn. When I was eight years old the only thing I ever had to worry about was making sure I had ever single Power Ranger action figure that was ever made in my collection."

"They were dolls!" Ruth yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Action figures." Liam glared. "Anyway on the first day of second grade I was excited that Louis, my bestfriend, was in the same class with me. I didn't expect that, that would be the same day that I would meet the love of my life. The pretty boy when brown eyes that shined. You were so shy and quiet. All I knew is that I wanted to share my crayons with you. I would've given you all of my animal crackers. Not my milk though because, you know. I like milk. Anyway. When I found out you were apart of the family that lived next door I was more than excited. Then you invited me over to play with your toys and ever since then we've been inseparable."

"Tell me about it." Louis quipped. Again everyone laughed.

"Alright. Along the way we've had to struggle to find each other. It took us time but we made our way to each other. We had some relationships that didn't go well. No offence Harry." Liam said looking at him. 

"None taken. He wasn't my type anyway." Harry teased. More laughter.

"Lucky for me. He's always been my type. I love you so much Zayn. I don't know how many times I've told you that over the years but I know that I'll never stop saying it." Liam smiled and stared into his eyes. Zayn was on the verge of tears. "I just. I love you more than anything. i want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is." He dropped down to one knee and pulling the small black box from his pocket. "Zayn will you..."

"Holy shit. Liam. Get up. What the hell are you...Oh my god. Are you serious right now?" Zayn rambled as tears began to roll down his cheeks and Liam pulled the ring fromt he box. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Harry was in tears as were the women.

"Zayn will you do me the honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man on the planet?" Liam asked looking up at Zayn.

"I. Liam. Of course!" Zayn cried. Liam smiled and slid the ring on his finger. Everyone cheered. Liam stood up and pulled Zayn into a kiss. Tears rolling down Zayn's cheeks while Liam smiled from ear to ear. He smiled at Zayn and rubbed away the tears with his thumb.

"Thank you." Liam said. 

"Did that. This is real yeah? Like you just did that?" Zayn spoke.

"So real. I love you."

"I love you so much. Fucking Christ Liam. I love you so much." Zayn said pulling him in for another kiss. 

"Alright! Let me see! i wanna see." Louis said breaking them apart.

Soon enough everyone was crowding around the newly engaged couple. Harry still in tears as Niall held him.

"Congratulations to two of my bestfriends. I just want to say I'm happy for the both of you but dammit Liam! You set the bar entirely too high for me. I have to top you!" Niall toasted over everyone's laughter.

"Sorry Ni." Liam shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this. Like this chapter was really my favorite Liam because I mean seriously.  
> I could literally see him doing something like this infront of everyone in their family.   
> See ya'll in the next chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are more than welcomed.


	8. Chapter 008: 22 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a baby and there's a dinner and then there's Ziam in the shower.  
> Hope ya'll like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this. It's my first time having enough confidence in my writing to actually put it up and not have the urge to take it down. I really appreciate it honestly.   
> I plan to add a few fillers into a series
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Zayn walked into the house. A smile plastered on his face as he heard the familiar sounds of Liam singing along to song on the radio. The smell of baked chicken filled the air. Zayn stood in the door of the kitchen as he watched Liam move his hips to the music while stirring whatever was cooking on the stove top. Their son Asim was sitting in his highchair snacking on some fruit snack. 

**_"I lied to my heart because I thought you'd felt. You can't light a fire when the candle's melted. You don't have to love me. If you don't wanna. Don't act like I mean nothing. But if you're gonna well then you better. Unkiss me. Untouch me. Untake this heart._** " Liam sang with everything he had. 

Zayn paused and just listened to him. He eyed the little boy in the high chair who was oblivious to his daddy's singing because apparently the fruit snacks were everything to him. He picked the red one up from the chair top and stared at it with a frown. (It was absolutely too cute and Zayn just had to have a picture of it.) He watched the little boy clumsily put the snack in his mouth before he made some kind of noise and slammed his hands down on the chair top.

"Hey you. Is daddy that bad of a singer?" Liam asked. 

He still hadn't seen Zayn stalking in the doorway. He turned to the little boy and smiled down at him. He put on a show for him as he dramatically lip synced to the rest of the Maroon 5 song playing. Asim giggled and made grabby hands for Liam. 

"Sorry bud. Daddy's cooking. Can't pick you up just yet. I have to make sure your papa has something to eat that isn't exactly burnt." Liam frowned slightly. 

Asim made those infamous puppy eyes at him with his arms still stretched out. Liam sighed and then smiled before cleaning his hands on the towel on the counter. He picked up the little boy and kissed the side of his head. The action gained giggles and baby noises from the little boy.

Liam turned to head out of the kitchen only to jump when he saw Zayn standing there. He chuckled but glared at Zayn. Asim was soon making grabby hands for Zayn. Cooing and cuddling into him when he was wrapped in his papa's arms. 

"Hey babe." Zayn chuckled. 

"How long have you been here? You know I hate when you do that Zayn." Liam said as he poked his bottom lip out and made his way back to the stove. 

"I'm sorry. I just like watching you with him. You're a natural." Zayn smiled. 

He took a seat at the kitchen table with Asim sitting on the tabletop in front of him. Liam was about to make a comment but decided against it. They filled each other in one what happened during their work day. This caused Liam to remember that Niall and Harry were stopping by for their dinner night. 

"That explains why we're having baked chicken." Zayn teased. 

Asim began to whine and rub at his eyes. Liam furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at him. 

"Nap time. Babe could you please?" he asked.

"Of course. Haven't been here for one of those in a while." Zayn smiled and headed up to the baby's room. 

This was actually Zayn's favorite room because Liam gave him the freedom to decorate it. It was a five month project that Zayn took so much pride in. When Sophia was nearing the end of the end of the term Zayn let Liam into the room. The tears rolled down Liam's cheeks when he saw the room. A room the baby would be able to grow with. 

He was even more shocked when he saw that Zayn had actually (and correctly) put the crib and changing table together. Zayn especially remembers the appreciation he got from Liam that same night. 

Zayn sat in the rocking chair and cuddled his son in his arms. The little boy rubbed his eyes and yawned before looking up at Zayn with those brown eyes that reminded him of Liam. He smiled. 

"So I guess it's time for you nap yeah babe? How do you wanna do this?" he asked running his finger over the boy's hair. Asim made a noise before closing his eyes and yawning again. "Ah. I see you're going to just fall right asleep then. That's alright. I'll stay until you're fully asleep."

********

Liam had finished setting the table ten minutes ago and was putting the finishing touches on the food. He grumbled to himself when he noticed Zayn hadn't returned. Maybe Asim wasn't as sleepy as he'd led on. Liam wiped his hands on the towel and untied his apron before walking up the stairs. 

When he opened the door to Asim's room a smile spread on his lips. Zayn was asleep in the rocking chair with their son cuddled to his chest. Instantly, Liam had his phone out and was snapping a picture. Maybe more than just one. Okay he took ten of them. He needed ten pictures because he was going to send them to his parents and Zayn's parents. 

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Gently enough that he would not disturb his two favorite boys. He walked over to pair and eased Asim out of Zayn's arms. The baby stirred but didn't wake. He placed him into the crib and covered him with the blanket. He turned back to Zayn and pressed a barely there kiss on his lips. 

"Babe. Zayn." he spoke softly. "Zayn come on. I finished dinner."

"Sleep. Liam. No." Zayn mumbled. 

Liam chuckled and kissed his lips again. He ran his fingertips lightly over Zayn's cheeks as he continued to coax him awake. He continued kissing him causing Zayn to moan. Liam raised an eyebrow at his fiancee.

"Now you're just taking the piss Zayn." he said frowning at him. 

Zayn opened one eye and smiled at him. Liam groaned and playfully pushed his shoulder. He stood up and pulled Zayn along with him. Zayn yawned and fell into Liam's arms. He hummed contently. 

"Didn't know I fell asleep. Sorry love." he spoke against Liam's chest. 

"It's alright. I know you've been tired. Either way. You have to shower and get ready for dinner. Harry and Niall will be here soon." Liam said pecking him one more time.

"Alright. Did you set my clothes out for me?" Zayn asked and Liam groaned. 

"Why would you think. No Zayn. I did not set your clothes out because you are a grown man who extremely capable of doing that yourself."

"Fine." Zayn returned. "I'm going to shower."

********

"Thank you for setting my clothes out baby." Zayn smirked as he joined them in the living room. 

"Finally! I was about to come get you myself." Niall grumbled. "They've been going on about Twinkie and all of your pets having a play date."

"That sounds like fun." Zayn said with as "little" sarcasm as possible.

Liam elbowed him in the side. Zayn pulled him into a kiss then laughed at him. The four of them made their way to the dinner table. Liam had set the food out while Harry poured the wine. The four friends caught up with each other. Harry became really excited when Zayn began sharing the news of the new shipment of books the shop had gotten. Liam and Niall were engaged in a conversation about getting time in the studio. 

"That would be sick yeah?" Niall commented. 

"You can finally make me that CD." Harry smiled.

"I could but then I would have to listen to you play it every time we're in the car babe."

"I love when you sing to me though. You can't blame me." Harry shrugged.

"You're feeding his ego." Zayn said.

"Makes for great appreciation sex for later. You should try it on Liam." Harry retorted. 

"I don't have to stroke his ego just for great sex. All I have to do is..." Zayn started but was interrupted by Niall.

"Alright. You guys have great sex. We get it." he grumbled. "You're two good looking people and you have great sex. We all figured that out years ago. We're over it."  
Everyone laughed.

********

After dinner and making sure Asim was fully back to sleep for the night, Liam walked into their bedroom. Zayn was sat on the edge of the bed with his towel on his shoulder and his eyes on his phone. Liam chuckled and began to undress down to his boxers. 

"You're taking another shower?" he asked walking into their wardrobe.

"I am. Just had to set my alarm. Plus I was waiting for my really hot fiance to walk through the door so he could join me." Zayn smirked. "Did you happen to see him on your way up?"

"I don't really like you that much, you know?" Liam glared.

Zayn laughed as he tossed his phone to the side and stalked over to Liam. His arms instantly wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer. He kissed him softly. Coaxing Liam to kiss him back a few times before he actually did. His fingers reaching into Zayn's hair and tugging.

"You think you can just kiss me like that and I'll forget what you just said?" he asked.

"No. I thought that if I kissed you like that you'd join me in the shower so I could make good on my word from dinner." Zayn said through a smile. "So...Liam James. Will you join me in the shower? I promise to make it worth y-"

Liam didn't let him finish. He grabbed his hand and pulled the laughing man into the bathroom. After starting the shower and making sure the temperature was just right Liam stepped out of his boxers and watched Zayn do the same. 

"You've been in the gym yeah?" Zayn asked eyeing him. 

Liam only pulled him closer and kissed him. He led them into the shower and slid the glass door closed. 

"Fuck. Li. I mean I'm all for hot shower sex but-" 

Again Liam cut him off. His lips pressing harder to Zayn's than they had before. He stood with his back towards the shower head. The water cascading from the top of his head and moving down. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Zayn felt his mouth go dry as he took in the sight infront of him. Liam was staring at him. His bottom lip between his teeth as he sank to his knees.

"Holy fuck." Zayn gasped when Liam's lips wrapped around him. 

This was obscene and perfect and yeah Zayn was sure he wouldn't last long if he continued to look at Liam. He just. He couldn't tear his eyes away. The sight of Liam's red lips wrapped around him and his brown eyes staring up at him. The moans Liam made as he gently let his eyes close for a second before hollowing his lips and pulling back. He stopped just before the head of Zayn's cock could pass his lips before moving down and swallowing him again. 

Zayn tangled his fingers in what little hair he could grip because his strength was leaving him. His knees were going weak and he was close. Too close. Too soon. Liam stared up at him with a particular harsh groan leaving his throat before pulling off of Zayn with a pop.

"Shit." Zayn sighed falling back against the shower wall behind him. He made grabby hands for Liam, who was instantly infront of him. Zayn didn't waste time. He kissed Liam with everything inside of him. His hands gripping under one of Liam's thighs to wrap it around his waist. The two of them stared at each other. Their breathing heavy and their foreheads resting against the other. 

"Do it." Liam urged. 

And Zayn did. In one slow movement he was inside of Liam. All of him filling the boy and gaining a deep groan from Liam. His head thrown back before he was latching his mouth onto Zayn's neck. Teeth sinking in before his tongue licked the skin.   
Zayn groaned and moved his hips up. His fingers digging into the skin of Liam's thigh as his grip tightened. Their panting was in sync. Their eyes were locked as Zayn sped up his movements. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Fuck Zayn. Ah fuck." Liam moaned. "Baby. Faster yeah. Go faster."

"Shit Li. Babe. Fuck I love you." 

Zayn moaned and closed his eyes. Trying to get a better rhythm. He tried to grip Liam's thigh tighter but with the water hitting them it made it quite difficult. He stopped moving his hips and dropped his leg. His lips pressing to Liam's to remove the pout playing on his lips. Without a word Zayn switched them so that he was standing behind Liam as he pressed his hands to the wall. Zayn leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

"This'll be better. Hold the wall baby." he spoke low and rough. 

"Hard yeah? It's been a while." Liam returned.

"Anything you want babe."

Zayn trailed kisses from Liam's neck to his shoulders before pulling back and pushing deep inside of the boy infront of him. Both of them again releasing deep groans. Liam's head falling forward to rest on the shower wall. Zayn's grip on Liam's hips tightened as he moved harder and faster. 

"Yes. Holy fuck Zayn! Like that." Liam moaned. 

His voice and sounds could rival that of a porn star. He didn't know exactly what to do with his hands. They would move from the wall to Zayn's thigh to the back of Zayn's thigh as if to hold him closer before they were back on the wall. Zayn smirked as he slammed into Liam harder. 

He felt the exact moment he hit that spot. Liam's knees buckled beneath him and the noise he released was a mix between a gasp and whine. A constant chant of Zayn's name played in his mind but he couldn't form the words. His mouth opened but nothing came out. 

"Yeah baby. Come for me. Haven't seen you like this in days." Zayn spoke as he continued hitting that spot. His own release coming faster and faster. He wrapped a hand around Liam and worked him. Moving in time with his thrusts. 

"I love you. Fuckin' Christ Zayn. Baby right there. I'm gonna. Holy fuck!" 

Liam came just a second before Zayn had stilled inside of him. Hitting his orgasm and growling Liam's name as he did so. He collapsed on Liam's back. Both of them exhausted and breathless. They stayed put for a few minutes. Aftershock wearing off after about five and ten. Zayn mustered up enough strength to get them both clean and out of the shower. 

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a while before putting on boxers." He said.

"Don't be so tempting." Liam smiled tiredly.

Just as Zayn went to kiss him the sound of crying blared through the once quiet baby monitor. Zayn sighed and rested his forehead against Liam's. He pecked his lips before grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

"I'll take this shift. You sleep." he said.

"The best daddy every."

"Call me daddy a little later and I'll be even better."

Liam laughed and shook his head as Zayn exited the room. Sleep soon took over him. A smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song in this chapter Liam's singing in the beginning is "Unkiss Me" by Maroon 5.  
> See you all in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 009: 23 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day.  
> Zayn and Liam are both freaking out.  
> Niall has a rant  
> Harry won't let them see each other.  
> Louis is...well Louis is Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the the point where I have to say:  
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm glad that you guys actually took the time to read my writing. I've been practicing so hopefully I can get better at it. I hope you'll stick around and read the other stories I decide to write and post. Most of them will be Ziam related but I plan to write something for the other boys too.   
> Again thank you all for reading.   
> ONE MORE CHAPTER!
> 
> PS: I actually would like to ask if anyone wants to beta and/or work with me I'm seriously opened to that. I think it would be nice to collab with someone (or people) and see if we can create great work. Just like message me. you know.

**Chpater 009. 23 Years old**

There were too many butterflies in Zayn's stomach. He was so nervous and he was sure he was going to throw up at any minute. Niall was standing next him as they stared at their reflections in the mirror. 

"Alright. Are you ready to do this?" he asked looking at him. 

"I'm more than ready. I'm just nervous. I mean what if he isn't there when I get there? What if he changed his mind you know. I mean he could do that you know. Like I never know what Liam's thinking." Zayn rambled off nonsense.

Niall's facial expression shifted through more than five different emotions before he settled on gentle eyes. He stared at Zayn through the mirror. 

"Zee. You sound ridiculous babe. Liam is the one who proposed. Liam is the one who's in love with you. Trust me when I say that he is going to be there. Plus he put alot of time into this damned wedding for him not to show up." Niall gained a laugh from his friend. 

Zayn turned to him and pulled him into a tight hug. When they pulled apart he exhaled and looked down at his shaking hands. 

"M'still nervous." he stated. "It's just...I don't wanna screw up my vows. Holy shit! My vows. Do I have them? Niall! Do I have my fucking vows?"

Niall groaned as Zayn began to panic again. He grumbled something under his breath before walking out of the room. Zayn had taken to tearing the room apart in search for his vows. A few minutes passed before Louis was coming through the door. 

"Calm your tits Malik. You've gone and scared young Niall. He's gone off on one of his Irish rants. I never understand what he says when he gets like that." he huffed. "Your vows are in you jacket pocket. See?"

Louis pulled a piece of folded paper out of Zayn's suit jacket and handed it to him. Zayn sighed and plopped down on the couch. Louis sat next to him. Neither of them speaking as Zayn tried to calm down. Why was he so nervous?

********

There was no luck for Harry who was in the other room with Liam. Harry was on the verge of pulling all of his hair out. Liam was pacing back and forth. Rambling on about some nonsense. Harry groaned as there was a knock on the door.

"If you are Zayn then we've been over this!" Harry yelled. 

Liam stopped in his tracks. His eyes going wide as he looked from the door to Harry. Harry walked to the door and pressed his ear to it before shaking his head and opening it. There was Karen with Asim in her arms. When he saw Harry he made grabby hands for him. 

"Thought you'd want to see him before everything gets started." she smiled as Liam walked over to Asim and taking him from Harry. The little boy giggled as Liam cuddled him.

"Thank you mum. I was freaking out a little." Liam sighed as he looked up at his mother. 

"Only a little?" Harry grumbled.

Karen chuckled before resting a hand on Liam's shoulder. 

"I know you're nervous. It's okay to be but you have to know that nothing is going to go wrong today. Today is about you and Zayn. Your love and the beginning of your new chapter. We're all so proud of the both of you."

Liam felt the sting of tears in his eyes. He held Asim closer and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Karen kissed Liam's forehead before taking the baby from him. 

"Thank you mum. I needed to hear that."

"No problem. Now I have to go hand him to Trisha because your soon to be husband is just as bad as you." she turned to Harry. "You should go find Niall. He's ranting."

"Zayn is that bad then?" Liam frowned.

"Only nervous love. Nothing to worry about. Now you stay here until we come back for you." 

Karen and Harry left the room. Liam huffed out a breath before walking over to the window to look out at the wedding set up. He was marrying Zayn. Today was their wedding day. He was finally marrying the love of his life. They have a family and they're doing great for themselves. 

Another knock on the door caused him to turn and see Niall and Harry walking in. He raised an eyebrow.

"Louis' with Zayn." Niall spoke. "I had to leave because he was making me anxious and I'm not even the one getting married. I mean he tore the room apart looking for his vows."

Harry snorts and Liam gasped.

"They were in his jacket pocket." Niall said. He plopped down on the couch and rested his head in his hands before groaning. "They were in his fuckin' jacket pocket."

********

"Hey sunshine." Trisha spoke softly as she entered the room. Asim on her hip.

"Mum!" Zayn said in almost a whine as he ran to her.

"Wow. That was just... You're not living that one down Zee." Louis chuckled. 

Zayn glared at him before turning back to his mother and son. Asim made grabby hands for him with a bright smile on his face. Zayn instantly brought the boy into his arms. He was so cute in his little baby suit. Zayn smiled down at him before kissing his cheek. 

"I just came in to check on you. Niall was ranting." she chuckled. "From the bit that I caught he said you were going mad."

"I thought I lost my vows." Zayn spoke quietly.

"They were in his pocket." Louis added. 

"Shut up Tommo." 

"It's alright to be nervous love. I understand. I was the same way with your father. Karen says Liam is just as bad. A nervous wreck the both of you." she smiled softly. "Are you better now?"

"I'm fine now yeah. Would really like to see Liam though." He replied honestly.

"Well that's not gonna happen as long as Harry's around. So you'll have to settle for me and Simmy." she laughed. She turned to Louis. "Sweetheart can we have a minute please?"

"Course you can. I have to check on my other bestfriend." 

He kissed her cheek before leaving the room. Trisha led them both to the couch where they sat down. She looked at him as he interacted with his son. Causing the little boy to giggled and coo. 

"You're really great with him. I can feel the love coming off of you sunshine." she smiled. "So I actually have a whole speech I'm supposed to give you right now but I kind of like this moment right now."

Zayn glanced up at here with a smile before turning his attention back to his son.

"I will say though. We are all very proud of you. Both of you. I've waited for this day since the day Liam proposed. If I'm being completely honest I've been waiting on this day since the day you and Liam came to us and told us you were a thing." 

Zayn groaned. Trisha chuckled and rubbed his back. She pulled him into a side hug. 

"Mum. Seriously. I don't know what I was thinking earlier. I have to apologize to Niall. I was just. I am really still nervous but a little less now." Zayn finally admitted. "I want Liam to be happy. Always."

"And he is. Very happy. You make him happy. He wants the same for you. You both want the other to be happy. You both make each other happy. Everyone is so proud of you two. I'll even let you in a secret." she leaned in closer. "I saw your father crying earlier. You didn't hear it from me though."

"Of course." Zayn chuckled. 

Louis entered the room again. This time with a phone in his hand. Zayn looked up at him confused. 

"Harry says this is the only way you'll be in contact. He's allowing a phone conversation. Liam's obviously been pestering him." he said handing him the phone.

"Babe?"

"Baby! Zayn! God I miss you. Are you okay? Niall said you were freaking out." Liam rushed. 

"I'm fine Li. Mum and Simmy are here. Louis too obviously. Are you alright?" Zayn chuckled. 

"Good. Good. I'm fine now. Better actually. I was sort of freaking out. You have to apologize to Niall babe. They said he was..."

"Ranting in Irish. I know. Sorry Niall! I love you!" Zayn spoke. Asim cooed and reached for the phone. "Oh hold on. Simmy wants to talk. I'm putting you on speaker."

"Okay. Hey babe!" Liam said.

The little boy smiled up at Zayn at the sound of Liam's voice but didn't make a noise. He only grabbed for the phone. Zayn laughed before taking the phone off of speaker and putting back to his ear. The two of them were silent. Only listening to the other's breathing. 

"I love you." Liam finally said. 

"I love you too. Always." Zayn replied with a smile.

"I guess I have to let you go."

"You do have to let him go! I've given you enough time!" Harry's voice came from the background.

"Alright Harry geesh! Can't I at least tell him goodbye you dick?" Liam grumbled on the phone.

"Hurry it up!"

Zayn laughed. Asim looking up at him then deciding to nibble on his fingers. When Liam turned his attention back to Zayn.

"Babe. I have to actually go now. Harry's trying to grab the phone from my hands. I love you. I'll see you in a bit." Liam rushed.

"I love you too. I'll see you in a bit." Zayn replied.

They ended the call and Zayn sighed as he looked up at his mother. She smiled at him before reaching for the little boy in his arms. When they stood she pulled him into another hug and placed a kiss on his cheek. Zayn smiled softly before kissing Asim's forehead.

"See you out there love."

After leaving the room Zayn looked at Louis who was giving him a big smile. 

"You ready for this?" he asked. 

"I've been more than ready Lou."

********

Liam stood with his hands balled up infront of him. He was nervous. Nervous in a good way. Liam glanced over at Niall who gave him a thumbs up. He felt Louis pat him on the back before he turned to look at Harry. A smile on his face as he threw up both of his thumbs. 

The music began to play and everyone stood. Liam felt his stomach in his throat. He was on the verge of throwing up. He didn't look at the door. He knew he was going to cry if he did. He stared down at his shoes. 

"Liam! Look!" Louis whispered yelled. He nudged him until Liam was looking up and his eyes were landing on Zayn. His Zayn. His breath catching as he saw him. It had been twenty four hours since they'd seen each other. 

"Don't you dare start crying on me Payne." Louis whispered through a tight smile. 

He couldn't help it. Zayn was absolutely beautiful. Yes he was only in a tux but he looked so good. Zayn smiled at him. His eyes watering when he they locked with Liam's. He mouthed as quick "I love you" before motioning for him to wipe the tears from his cheek. Liam did so. Only now taking notice of them. He sniffed and smiled back as Zayn and his father made their way to them. 

When they made it to the alter Yaser hugged Zayn then Liam. Liam Took his hand as they stared at each other. 

"You're so beautiful." he said leaning in to kiss him. 

"Uh. We're not exactly at that part yet." the priest spoke gaining laughs from everyone.

Liam stepped back embarrassed and Zayn chuckled at him. He gave his hand a squeeze. The priest began the ceremony. Harry's sniffles could be heard every now and then. Liam felt his stomach turn as the time came for him and Zayn to read their vows. 

"Mr. Malik. You've written your own vows?" the priest asked. 

"I did." Zayn spoke with a nod. He grabbed the paper from his pocket. He could literally feel Niall rolling his eyes behind him. He cleared his throat and scanned the paper before locking eyes with Liam. He opened his mouth before closing it again. His eyes searched Liam's eyes before he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Liam. The day that I met you all those years ago I never thought I woulds have this life with you. I thought it was only something I could only have in a dream. I never knew I could be so in love with someone. I never knew i could be as happy as I am. Waking up to you everyday for the rest of my life is the best thing I could ever ask for. You gave me a reason to smile more. A reason to laugh. A reason to get jealous. You gave me a reason to want more out of life. I want a family. A bigger one than we already have." He smiled. "I never pictured any of these things happening in my life. You make everyday brighter and better. You are so kind and loving and so beautiful. You make me want to be a person. You make me try hard at everything. You make me want to put a smile on your face. God I'd do anything to make that smile permanent babe."

Zayn smiled as he stared up at Liam. Their eyes filled with tears. Liam's rolling down his cheeks as he listened to Zayn speak. He could hear the shake in his voice. He was holding in the waterworks inside and Liam knew it. 

"You give me a reason to want to be a great dad to our son and any other children we'll have. I'm going to spend the of my life proving my love for you." Zayn spoke clearing his throat. His voice shook and hie let the tears roll down his cheeks. "I promise to love you with my entire being. i promise to protect you from all harm and danger. I promise to make every wish and dream you ever have come true. And If I can't I promise to make it up to you. I love you babe. I love you so much."   
He wiped more tears away. His hands shook as he looked down at the paper. Trying to will himself not to loose his shit and get through the last bit of his vows.

"I don't know. I don't know if I could ever find enough words to describe my love for you. I just...I just."

Zayn couldn't finish. He couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He began to cry and Liam wasted no time. He didn't think twice before he was wrapping him in his arms and whispering words of comfort to him. Everyone in attendance had tears in their eyes. Even Louis and Niall were crying. 

Liam pulled away slightly from Zayn when he'd managed to calm down. He used his thumbs to clear away tears from Zayn's face as he smiled. He bit his bottom lip when they locked eyes. 

"My turn yeah?" he said causing Zayn to huff a small chuckle. "Right then."

"Mr. Payne. Your vows." The priest spoke as he wiped away a few tears.

Liam gave him a nod before looking at Niall. Niall gave him another smile and thumbs up. Liam pulled completely away from Zayn.

"Seeing as Zayn has everyone in tears." he chuckled. "I'm going to try to hold myself together though I'm certain that I'm not going to be able to. Bare with me."  
Liam cleared his throat before taking Zayn's hands in his. He huffed and stared into Zayn's red puffy eyes.

"I love you. This is something I've known for years. I've been in love with you since forever. Before either of us even had a understanding of what love meant. When I was younger I thought love was just kissing someone and that's all. As I got older I found out that love is, for me, you. You are love. My definition of love. You are the reason I smile and the reason why there is sun in my day even if it's grey and cloudy. The day I made the choice to have no one but you for the rest of my life was the best thing I could have ever decided for myself. No matter how many times I've told you over these years it never gets old. When I tell you that I love you I mean it. Zayn, you are the love of my life. My soulmate. You make everything else around me matter less whenever we're alone. You gave me everything I ever wanted in life. WE have a beautiful amazing son. You are amazing with him. I have so many moments saved in my phone and memory that I never want to lose because they all have you in them. You are my first and last."

Liam took a deep breath to stop the shake in his voice. He stared at Zayn.

"I can't tell you enough how much I love you. I will honestly s-spend the rest of my life telling you those words. I will spend the rest of my life making you happy to the best of my ability. I-" he paused as a sob spilled from his lips. He held his head down as his shoulders shook with his cry. Zayn pulled him in closer. Holding him tight as they embraced each other.

"S-sorry." Liam said as he pulled away and wiped his tears away. His voice became desperate. "I um. God. Zayn. I only want you happy. I want to be the reason your smile never leaves your face and that sparkle never leaves your eyes. I promise to do that yeah? For as long as you'll have me. I want us. You and me and our son and our dogs and everything. Anything you want. I love you so much babe. Always."

Zayn pulled him in. Not caring about the rest of the ceremony. He kissed Liam. There was a mixture of laughs and gasps from the audience that barely registered to them. The priest cleared his throat.

"Uh we haven't made it to that part yet." he chuckled causing Zayn and Liam to pull apart.

The priest does his speech and they slid their rings on to each other's fingers. Zayn's hand shook as Liam placed the platinum band on his ring finger. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Liam chuckled as Zayn struggled to keep his hands steady as he slid the bigger band on his finger. 

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband." The priest smiled. "Now you may kiss."

"Finally!" Harry exhaled with a playful eye roll.

Liam smiled as he pulled Zayn closer and let the world around them fade. Zayn hummed contently into the kiss as Liam gained access into his open mouth. They were on the verge of forgetting where they were when Louis and Niall pulled them apart.

"Save some for the honeymoon lads." Louis spoke.

"Sorry." Liam huffed out. His eyes never leaving Zayn's.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Malik-Payne." The priest stated. 

Everyone cheered as both men turned to face them. Liam held tightly to Zayn's hand. They were both smiling from ear to ear. He looked over to his mother and saw Asim fast asleep. When they headed down the aisle he stopped and grabbed him from her arms. Zayn smiled at him and kissed him again.

"I love you." he spoke into his ear.

Liam's smile grew impossibly wider. This had to the happiest day of his life. He just married the love of his life. Infront of everyone! Liam was on cloud nine at the moment and nothing was going to bring him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya'll in the next Chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
